


Revenge is Best Served Bloody (A Matthew Morrison Hate Fic)

by nocavities



Category: Glee, Jojo siwa - Fandom, Matthew Morrison - Fandom, Tom Brady - Fandom
Genre: Murder, Mutilation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocavities/pseuds/nocavities
Summary: JoJo laughed dryly, opening up a laptop a few feet away. She did a quick google search and then played a familiar video. Matthew Morrison watched himself on the screen, decked out in a Santa Claus outfit and green makeup and dancing disturbingly like some twisted Christmas cosplayer. “You subjected the entire world to this torture. Now it’s your turn to be tortured.” A maniacal grin spread across her face. Matthew swallowed hard, struggling uselessly against the ropes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Revenge is Best Served Bloody (A Matthew Morrison Hate Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Matthew Morrison, extreme gore and disturbing imagery  
> Disclaimer: I do not condone the kidnapping, torture, and murder of anyone. Additionally, this is not meant as a JoJo Siwa hate fic. She is our lord and savior, obviously.

Matthew Morrison opened his eyes slowly, feeling dizzy and disoriented. He took in the room he was in, his eyes sweeping over the electric pink walls- which were nearly covered in vibrant JoJo Siwa posters- and the highlighter yellow carpet littered with unicorn plushies and suspiciously dark stains. He made to examine the splotches of crimson, but realized he had been rendered entirely immobile by strong nylon ropes twisted cruelly around his arms, legs, and upper torso. The ropes were a dingy white color, but Matthew recognized the now familiar red stains splattered across much of the material. He shuddered, inhaling sharply and then gagging at the taste of metal and filth on his tongue.  
“There have been others,” a singsong voice said from the corner of the room, gesturing vaguely to the bloodstained ropes. Matthew Morrison whipped his head around towards the voice. “Before you, I mean.” A tall girl in a bedazzled rainbow jumpsuit stepped out from the shadows, brushing her long blonde hair back into an incredibly tight high ponytail. Matthew Morrison raised his eyebrows at the immense span of her forehead, which appeared disturbingly smooth and shiny. His eyes flitted to the large plastic bottle in her hands. He read the text, squinting because of the flashes of blinding light from the sequins on JoJo’s outfit. Hydrofluoric acid. Matthew sucked in a terrified breath.  
“Please…” he whispered hoarsely. “What have I ever done to you?”  
JoJo laughed dryly, opening up a laptop a few feet away. She did a quick google search and then played a familiar video. Matthew Morrison watched himself on the screen, decked out in a Santa Claus outfit and green makeup and dancing disturbingly like some twisted Christmas cosplayer. “You subjected the entire world to this torture. Now it’s your turn to be tortured.” A maniacal grin spread across her face. Matthew swallowed hard, struggling uselessly against the ropes.  
She wrenched his jaw open with her surprisingly strong hands then inserted a clamp that kept his mouth wide open. He tossed his head back and forth, panicked, as JoJo lifted the bottle of acid, an unhinged look in her eyes. She hummed “Boomerang” to herself as she tilted the bottle, pouring the burning acid down Matthew’s throat. He gargled the liquid, choking and sputtering. She forced him to look upward, poured one last swig of acid into his mouth, then produced a medical grade stapler, removed the clamp from his mouth, and squished his lips together, punching in twelve metal staples then securing them with a thick layer of superglue.  
Matthew’s teeth began to disintegrate and drop from his swollen gums. JoJo seized his head and shook it roughly, causing him to accidentally swallow his rotted teeth. He wanted to vomit, but realized that giving into the urge would cause him to choke on his own regurgitation. His eyes watered with pain, and he squirmed, feeling each and every melted tooth scrape down his ravaged throat. Tears formed and fell, splashing onto JoJo, who recoiled in disgust. “Weakling!” she spat, delivering a hard slap to Matthew’s cheek. A muffled grunt of pain was all he could manage around the teeth stuck in his bloated esophagus.  
Matthew Morrison didn’t have even a minute to recover before JoJo picked up a long, rusted and jagged knife from the same table she had produced her previous tools from. She gripped the leather handle firmly, plunging the tip into Matthew’s exposed torso. She made a clean cut across his abdomen, then slid her hand into the wound and tugged out one end of Matthew Morrison’s small intestine. She looped the pinkish-gray strings around an old meat hook drilled into the wall a few feet from Matthew’s face. His eyes widened with horror and pain as he watched his own organs slide around inches from his nose. Keeping the other end of the guts inside of his chest, she used her knife to carve out a sizable chunk of his stomach, letting it drop to the carpeted floor with a muffled squelch. Matthew screamed hoarsely, but regretted it immediately when it only sent more acid-melted teeth onto his tongue.  
“Let me help you with that,” JoJo hissed, grabbing his stapled and super glued mouth and slicing the circumference of it with her knife that was already dripping with dark blood and guts. Matthew was left with a gaping hole in his face, struggling half heartedly and crying profusely. A few rotten teeth fell out of his mouth and landed next to the piece of his stomach on the ground. JoJo tossed his mouth aside into a large blue bucket, then slid the container closer to her and positioned it directly under Matthew’s stomach. Stomach acid began to pool in the bottom of the bucket, slowly dissolving the flesh of his mouth. JoJo then grabbed the exposed end of his small intestine off of the meat hook and slid it swiftly down his throat. Matthew couldn’t chew or spit out the intestine considering his toothless and ravaged mouth, so he was forced to comply with JoJo and swallow the organ whole. She shoved it further down his esophagus and then reached her fingers into the hole in his stomach, flinching slightly at the sting of the stomach acid, before she reemerged holding Matthew’s intestine. She pulled on it, forcing more of it from inside of his chest to slide down his throat, into his stomach, and then finally into her hand. She let it drop into the bucket, where it gradually continued to spool, traveling through Matthew’s body. Matthew could barely breathe, and thought that surely his entire intestine would be torn from his body soon and he would mercifully pass.  
“Twenty-two feet,” JoJo chuckled. “That’s how long your small intestine is,” she said brightly. She shook some of the slimy guts off of her manicured nails, then looked up at Matthew. She realized that he was rapidly slipping into unconsciousness, and knew that it was time to snap him back to reality.  
She reached for the superglue that she had previously used to seal his lips together and squeezed a large drop directly under and above his eyes, then stuck his eyelids to the glue and held them there, blowing on them until they dried. Matthew Morrison’s eyes, which were now being held wide open, were watering profusely. JoJo produced from her pocket a square of a rough material, which Matthew guessed to be sandpaper. His eyes darted back and forth frantically, but he was too weak to resist as she took the sandpaper to his bulging eyeballs. She used both hands to firmly grind the prickly material back and forth, slowly disintegrating the milky flesh. When she eventually reached the veins, they burst upon impact, sending thick streams of blood gushing from his now nearly hollowed eye sockets into his mouth, which was still occupied by his own intestine, very slowly sliding further down his throat. The blood dripped onto the carpet below him, adding to the array of scarlet stains he had once thought so mysterious. Finally, the eyeballs became too small to continue sandpapering in their sockets, so she grabbed a pair of tweezers from one of her many pockets and yanked the remainder of each out, dropping them into the bucket of guts with a satisfying plop.  
She then slid the tweezers under Matthew Morrison’s yellowed and cracked nails deep into the nail beds. Very slowly, one by one, she closed the tweezers and gripped the nails through the tender flesh, then ripped the nails out mercilessly. After all ten of his fingernails had been torn from their places, she spun them around in her palm so the sharpest and most jagged edge was facing downward, then stuck each nail back in its spot point down. After every nail had been reinserted, she grabbed a steel hammer and began to whack them deeper in as if they were nails of the toolbox variety. The hammer missed its target many times, splintering the bones within Matthew’s fingers and instantly forming deep yellowish black bruises. Once the sharp side of the nails was protruding through the other end of the finger, JoJo was satisfied. She then dropped to a crouch, sliding off Matthew’s Uggs and producing a dozen cheap toothpicks. She inserted one under each crusty toenail, sliding them underneath the entirety of the nail. She then took her hammer and smacked each toothpic, one at a time. The force and pressure caused several of the nails to crack and others to pop off entirely. Matthew would have screamed, but his vocal chords were subdued by the intestines still gradually slipping down his throat and through his stomach into the bucket below.  
Matthew Morrison allowed his head to slump to the side believing that maybe, just maybe, this torture was finally coming to a close. It was then that JoJo unleashed her secret weapon. The bugs. The blinded Matthew heard her footsteps fade momentarily as she strolled across the neon room to grab something. There was a dull thud as a container came in contact with the floor next to his mangled, hairy feet. He heard a sound that he couldn’t quite place- like thousands of tiny bodies crawling and wiggling. But then he felt the first few centipedes on his face, and knew that his gut feeling was right. It was bugs- hundreds and thousands of bugs. JoJo used a kitchen ladle to drop spoonfuls of four inch long giant cockroaches and many-legged centipedes onto Matthew Morrison’s mutilated mouth. They crawled around the intestines and burrowed into his nostrils and down his throat. Several of the larger cockroaches squeezed themselves into his eye sockets, which were still sticky and black with blood. The rest of the bugs made their way into Matthew’s ears, crawling past his sensitive eardrums and beginning to nest in his waxy ear canals.  
JoJo then stuffed hundreds of newborn maggots outsourced from a local fly farm into his exposed organs, where they immediately began to consume the new food supply, relentlessly devouring his guts with relish.  
Realizing that Matthew Morrison was not going to last much longer at this rate, JoJo knew she had to implement her final acts of torture swiftly. She set up her tripod, aiming her glittery camera directly at Matthew Morrison. She quickly hooked the camera up to her tablet, and began livestreaming the footage directly to her YouTube channel.  
“Now, Matthew,” she giggled, “Why don’t you tell the audience a little about yourself.” Matthew screamed internally- public speaking and thinking of impromptu facts about oneself was universal torture of the most brutal kind. Worst of all, he couldn’t even say anything, see anything, or hear nearly anything through the bugs stuffed in his ears. JoJo put her lips right up next to his ear and whispered through the cockroaches, “Now, solve these advanced physics calculations- there’s a time limit and this is…” she paused dramatically. “99% of your grade in this class.”  
Matthew Morrison instantly began having flashbacks to his high school years, and shuddered violently. Please, just kill me. Matthew mentally pleaded with JoJo. She smirked, as if she could hear him. She got to her feet, and left Matthew alone in the neon torture chamber to slowly bleed out.  
“Goodbye,” she called behind her in a sickly singsong. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” She climbed the stairs out of her basement and sprinted to her garage to make a clean getaway, leaving the live stream rolling. She knew that the police would be onto her because of it, but frankly, she didn’t care. She slid into the driver’s seat of her customized car which was covered in various pictures of her face and stepped on the gas.  
After only a few minutes of speeding ten miles above the speed limit down the highway, JoJo heard the familiar woop woop of police sirens behind her and saw the flashing blue and red lights despite the sunny weather. Frowning, she pulled her car over to the side of the road, hoping that this would be nothing more than a routine check and that perhaps one of her taillights was out.  
“Ma’am, we need you to step out of the car,” Tom Brady’s head appeared outside of her rolled down window. He had finally retired from football and become a police officer. Tom didn’t want to admit it because his partner was standing five feet away, but he considered himself to be one of JoJo Siwa’s biggest fans. JoJo nodded in response to the officer’s question, and opened the door, stepping out of the car to stand in between the cops.  
“What’s going on, officers?” she asked sweetly. Tom Brady pointed out a bloody handprint on the side door of her car, encrusted with sequins and sparkles. JoJo glanced at her stained hands guiltily, and the officers followed her gaze.  
“Ma’am. It’s clear something is going on here. Who did you kill?” the second cop questioned, his arms folded.  
“Matthew Morrison,” JoJo replied calmly.  
The officers’ eyes widened with shock. “No you did not!” Tom Brady squealed, finally giving into his desire to fangirl. “It’s about damn time!”  
“Ma’am- you’re a hero! Let’s call the news stations right away! And call this girl a limousine- we have to take her before the president. This kind of courage and public service deserves the highest of honors!” The second cop exclaimed, whipping out his cell phone and punching in the numbers for the nearest news station.  
“I just did what anyone would do,” JoJo said humbly, blushing. “It’s really no big deal.”  
“No big deal?” Tom Brady said astoundedly. “That man was a menace to society. He was literally the reincarnation of Satan. He deserved everything you did to him, I’m sure.”  
A limo pulled up and the two cops and JoJo piled in, speeding off in the direction of the White House. Tom Brady switched on the television, and it was clear that news stations internationally had gotten a hold of the story, and were running it exclusively.  
JoJo Siwa perked her ears up, listening to the broadcast. “People all over the world are reportedly rejoicing and praising God for this miracle. The United Nations have voted to elect JoJo Siwa supreme leader of the universe. Let’s take a look at what is going on at some local gravesites-” The news cut to live footage of a large cemetery, where people of all ages and states of decay were emerging from the ground, and within minutes, appeared to be at full health. The TV cut back to the news anchor who was explaining the scenario and interviewing the newly risen corpses. “It appears that all of the people who were killed by Matthew Morrison’s cringe are quite literally coming back to life. We have one here now.”  
The three people watched as the news anchor interviewed several of the undead. Tom Brady looked over at JoJo, who had a blissful grin on her face. She seemed mesmerized by the good she had caused worldwide.  
The President sent out an elite squadron of helicopters to airlift Matthew Morrison’s mangled body from JoJo’s neon basement and display it on the top of the Empire State Building. They secured the nylon ropes already entwined around Matthew Morrison’s entire body to a beam, allowing it to dangle over the city. This sight quickly became the hottest tourist attraction, and people from all over flocked to New York to stand underneath the body in the hopes of capturing a drop of Matthew’s evil blood for their rituals and voodoo dolls.  
JoJo Siwa observed all of this from her pink, sparkly throne where she ruled over the universe, and knew that she had changed the world for good and for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
